A New Life Begins
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: JOnas Brothers Squeal to It's Only Us. Joe, Kevin, Nick and Frankie are back and this time, many things are different. will love survive? Jovin, Emstin, Nuth
1. I Won't Be Your Brother Anymore

**A New Life Begins**

**Chapter 1- I Won't Be Your Brother Anymore**

**Joe's P.O.V**

After waiting another couple of minutes, I saw Kevin lean down to face me.

"Joe you do relaize that if I say yes then I won't be your brother anymore, I'll be more than that."

I nodded knowing this and Kevin stood.

"I'll give you answer tomorrow night" Kevin said before we both went to sleep.

The next day I awoke to see that Nick and Frankie were in our room already awake and dressed.

"Hey guys erm why are up so early."

"We're not" Nick said smiling "It's half seven."

I looked at the clock then pushed Kevin who got up and remembered we had school today.

By quater past eight, we were ready and arriving at school then I walked in with Nick just like any other day.

"So" Nick said as we walked in "Did you ask Kevin?"

"Yeah I did and he said, he'd give me an answer tonight" I said back smiling just as me and Nick split going to our different classes and inside, I noticed that Matt wasn't there.

"Okay class let's begin" Our teacher said and I nodded my head sitting down just as Kevin walked in saying that he was sorry he was late as he had to find a parking space.

"That's quite alright Mr Jonas, infact would you like to take this lesson today?" Miss Colbert said and Kevin nodded starting the lesson and I perked up.

"Okay guys today, what I want you to do is think about the best thing that has ever happened in your whole life and write down each scene then start to write and if your stuck at all, don't hesitate to ask."

Kevin told us to start and I sat for a while thinking, well there was one time that I bet Nick at a game he loved but that wasn't strong enough then finally I decided on my best thing to ever happen to me. It was when Catriona was finally pulled out of me and Kevin's life and I could be happy with him again.

I started to write it out by planning it out as Kevin stood at the front sorting through bits of paper and grading them as far as I could see.

I finished planning my bit then began to write everything down just as the bell rang and I moved onto my next class.

Once lunch time came, I sat next to Nick at a table who was eating pizza and milk.

"Hey Joe" He said as I sat down "So how's your day been so far?"

"Boring" I said knowing this was true, my music teacher had actually bored me to tears and I kept watching the clock.

"Ah, well I think it will get better cause I saw Kevin this morning whilst you were in the shower, he kept looking at the ring and trying it on so I think he wants to say yes to you but I think he's scared cause he knows that after this, you go right past the brother zone and into the realtionship zone where you actually each others helpers."

"I know Nick but I love him and I want him to be, well" I said leaning forward so I whispering and Nick leaned in too "I want him to be the one who rids me of purity."

"Woah Joe, you're really serious about this aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am, I love him more than words can desribe it."

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Once at home, Joe and Nick went to do their homework whilst I texted Ruth as we had all grown close so I told her everything.

Hey it's Kevin, I wrote.

seven hours till I tell Joe the truth, wish me luck.

I sent that and soon enough Ruth text back.

okay, good luck you'll need it.

I put my phone away just as Joe looked up from his homework.

"Kevin?" he said and I turned to him.

"Yeah Joe?"

"Erm what is it called when you are really happy about something?"

"Estatic, over the moon" I said back hoping that it was one and Joe would go back to his work so I could practise what on earth I was going to say to him.

Dinner came and went with us having pasta then about half twelve, we all went to bed, well Frankie was in his bed by nine but the rest of us stayed up till half twelve.

As I was walking upstairs, I saw Nick grab Joe and go to talk to him so I just walked upstairs and grabbed the box with the ring inside ready to say what I had to say.

Soon enough Joe came up and I smiled at him.

"Okay Joe, I have your answer and it is..."

Cliffhanger, evil me. Review.


	2. I Want You To Be Mine Forever

**Chapter 2 - I Want You To Be Mine Forever**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once I was in my room, I saw that Frankie was still awake.

"Frankie what are you still doing up it's half twelve at night" I said and he shrugged then I smiled.

"Hey Frank, do you want to hear your brothers having a conversation" I said and he nodded so we both put our heads to the wall and we could hear almost everything.

"okay Joe, I have your answer and it is..."

I couldn't hear anymore then all I heard was Joe screaming.

"Kevin, OMG" I heard him say but me and Frankie were lost. What did Kevin say to Joe?

About five minutes later, I walked into the room (as Joe and Kevin thought Frankie was asleep) to see Joe with his arms around Kevin and by the looks of things, it looked like the two were locked at the lips.

Finally the two pulled away and I got ready to hear the answer.

"Nick, Kevin, he said, he said, oh I'll just let him show you."

Joe pulled Kevin's hand out and on his ring finger was the ring, me and Joe went out to look for and I smiled hugging the two.

"Joe, Kevin this is so great, I'm so proud of yous two" I said and the two smiled at me before I left going back to me and Frankie's room.

"What was that all about?" Frankie said and I sighed knowing I should tell him.

"Okay Joe and Kevin love us and each other very much right" Frankie nodded.

"Well Joe's becoming Kevin's life partner and he's..."

"Nick why don't you just say he's getting married" Joe said from the doorway and I turned to see that he was alone.

"Joey, you won't leave will you?" Frankie said and Joe shook his head coming into the room and hugging Frankie.

"I will never ever leave you or anyone, my family is way too important to stay away from anyone at all."

"Joe what about your honeymoon, you'll not be here then?"

Joe nodded his head remembering about that.

"Well Ruth can come and stay with you guys, how does that sound."

"Yeah I like Ruth" Frankie said running in circles.

"Okay Frankster, wait aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"But Joey, no school tomorrow, it's Saturday tomorrow."

"Oh yeah" Joe said hitting himself over the head "Well if you go to sleep just now, I'll take you out for ice-cream tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Frankie yelled yeah then jumped into his bed and was aleep within seconds.

"Night Joe" I said as he left the room and he smiled saying night back.

**Joe's P.O.V**

The next day I awoke in Kevin's arms then pulled myself out of his arms to go get ready.

Once I was ready, I kissed Kevin's cheek and he awoke looking at me.

"Joe, where are you going?" he said looking at his phone "At half eight on a Saturday morning."

I stopped like a deer caught in headlights, it was only half eight, too early for Frankie to be up but then I heard him get up.

"I'm taking Frankie out for a little bit, he's always saying that he wants a new video game so I'll get it for him."

Kevin nodded going back to sleep and I smiled before going outside to see that Frankie was there and he was ready to go.

"So you're ready Frankie, let's go then."

We left the house and started to walk towards the shopping mall.

Once we arrived, I took Frankie into GAME so he could find the game he kept on going on about.

"Joey, I found it" He said and I looked at it Mario Kart Wii.

"Okay then" I said and headed towards the till to pay for it.

As we got up, I saw a girl with long dark brown hair talking to the guy then she turned round, it was Ruth.

"Ruth hi" I said and she smiled recogonzing me.

"Hey Joe, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Good."

The guy called next and I went up to pay whilst I saw that Frankie was talking to Ruth.

Once I had everything in a bag, we went outside and decided to go to the food court.

"Hey Ruth, do you want to join us?" I said and Ruth nodded sitting at the table whilst I went to get the food.

I came back with curly fries for all three of us then chesse burger for me, fish fingers for Frankie and pizza for Ruth.

We all sat down and began to talk.

"So Joe, how's things with you and Kevin?"

"Good, I proposed to him and he just said yes yesterday."

Ruth hugged me saying congrats then went back to her food.

"So how's Nick?"

"Good, just being plain old Nick, do you know about whats happened to Catriona yet."

Catriona had been the girl who had tried to ruin our lifes then we got back at her.

"Yeah I heard that she got sent to an all girl boarding school in England and she'll be there for at least three years then she's not allowed to touch you guys ever again."

I nodded although on the inside, I was really over the moon, Kevin's expressions really come in handy when I needed them.

"Cool what about Emma?"

"Well" Ruth said "she was at a party with her boyfriend Justin Johnstone and that was the last time I heard from her but then she phoned me two days later and said that she was in France for two weeks cause Justin's family lived there and he wanted them to meet her and Justin gave her a promise ring."

I smiled, everyone seemed to be having a good time with realtionships well apart from Ruth and Nick.

"Hey Ruth why didn't you ever get a boyfriend, no offense but if I wasn't marrying Kevin, I think I would like to be your boyfriend."

"Yeah but you'd have to be a lot straighter than you are" Ruth said and I laughed.

"You're right" I said then saw the time, it was 10 o'clock.

"Sorry but me and Frankie need to go, I'm going shopping with Kevin today and he doesn't usually get his lazy backside up till well now" I said making Ruth laugh.

"Oh that's okay" Ruth said just as my phone rang.

"Hello" I said answering it.

"Hey where are you?" Kevin's voice answered back.

"The food court, why?"

I never got an answer back, the phone just clicked off then two seconds later, I saw Kevin heading over my way.

"Hey" I said once he reached me, leaning forward and capturing his lips in mine.

"Hey yourself" He said then saw Ruth.

"Hi Ruth" He said and Ruth smiled.

"Kevy, I thought I was meeting you at home cause Frankie's still here."

"Joe, Kevin, I'll take Frankie home if you want" Ruth said and Kevin nodded.

"As long as you don't mind" He said and Ruth shook her head saying she didn't mind.

Ruth and Frankie left then I got up and linked my left hand with Kevin's right one not carring if anyone saw me.

As we got closer to the main shops, I let go of Kevin's hand for a second heading towards the jewellery store and looking in.

"Kevin" I said waving him over and he came over.

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me a slushie please, that food made my thoart dry" I said and he walked off so I went inside the store.

"Hi" The woman behind the courtner said and I smiled at her.

"Hi, erm do you have anything that can have something engraved on it?"

"Yes we do dear, we have necklaces and bracelets."

"Erm could I get bracelet and could it say I Want You To Be Mine Forever."

"Of course hon, would you like it to be like a charm bracelet or a normal one."

"Well it's for a guy" I said and the woman smiled.

"Normal it is" she said before I sat down as the slushie line I'd noticed was very long so it would be a long time before Kevin was back.

Soon enough, the bracelet was made and I looked at it, it was silver and quite thick then it sweet lettering were the words I'd told the woman that I wanted.

"Here you go, right that's $70."

Woah, I thought to myself. That was cheap.

I handed over the money and paid for it then the woman slipped the bracelet into a box then a bag and I walked outside just as I seen Kevin come back.

"Here you are" He said handing the cool refershment and I took it in the hand that wasn't holding the bag before I began to drink and saw that Kevin had a Starbucks drink.

Once finished with my slushie, I put it in the bin and asked Kevin if we could sit down somewhere.

"Okay" I said once we were sitting down "Kevin I really love you and I want you to have this."

I pulled the box out of the bag and opened it showing the bracelet inside.

"Joseph" Kevin said smiling "I love it oh I love you."

With that Kevin leaned forward pecking me on the cheek and I could smell his Iced Coffee with milk breath.

I smiled picking the bracelet up and unhatching it before placing it around Kevin's wrist where it fit perfectly.

I closed the catch and the bracelet lay on Kevin's wrist reminding him of how much he was loved.

I leaned forward to kiss Kevin but was stopped in my tracks by a female voice.

"Kevin, Joe what the hell are you doing?"

Another cliffhanger, who do you think it was? Review.


	3. This Is Not Good

**Chapter 3 - This Is Not Good**

**Joe's P.O.V**

"Joe, Kevin what the hell are you doing?"

I could hear thosse words over and over again as I slowly turned to see my teacher, Miss Cobert standing there hands on her hips and a not nice look on her face.

"Er Miss Colbert, miss" I said my face flushing and I looked at the ground.

"Do you not know that it's not right for this sort of thing to happen" Miss Colbert said and I sighed looking at the ground. She was right but I loved Kevin with all my heart.

"Shannon please, the social work said it was fine and they support us" Kevin said and I looked up to see Kevin place a hand on mine.

"Yes but did they say anything about marriage?"

"No but..."

"No but's Mr Jonas, as of this moment I hearby tell you that I refuse to let you teach at my school any longer. I'm sorry but I can't have my students thinking that their teacher might as the young one's say nowadays come on to them or something."

"But Miss Colbert" I said and she turned to me.

"Joseph any more from you and I will give you detention" Miss Colbert said and I went to say something back but Kevin stopped me.

"Okay Shannon, I'll hand in my forms on monday" Kevin said then she nodded and walked away.

"Kevin" I said softly but he just stood and walked off leaving me by myself then I ran after him only to see him get in his car and drive off.

"Kevin" I said falling to the ground and beginging to shake as tears slid down my face.

"Joseph" A female voice said and I looked up to see that it was Ruth with Frankie right beside her.

"Hey what are you doing here" I said wiping my eyes and standing up slowly.

"Frankie wanted to have a bigger look around so we were just leaving when we saw that woman speaking to you. Who was that anyway?"

"My teacher, Miss Colbert, Kevin worked at my school and she fired him then he just left" I said and Ruth hugged me as I began to cry even more.

"It's okay Joe, shush, you can come home with us then we can talk some more, okay?" Ruth said then she called a cab.

**Nick's P.O.V**

At about half eleven I was sitting downstairs watching tv just as Kevin walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"Hey Kevin, where's Joe?"

"I don't know and I don't care. I'm going to bed."

"Kevin" I yelled after him but he just walked off and I thought it best to just let him go or else he might mess up either the house or me.

Another half an hour went past then Joe came in with Ruth and Frankie but I noticed Joe was crying a lot.

"Joe are you alright" I said getting up from the couch and englufing my brother in a hug.

"No, Kevin left me at the shops cause he got fired and..."

"Woah slow down Kevin got fired, why?"

"Cause Miss Colberts an idiot."

I hugged Joe closer knowing how bad Miss Colbert was but I never thought she'd do anything that bad.

"Nick" Joe said after a while pulling away from my hug and I saw the tear blotches on my shirt but I wasn't complaining.

"Yeah Joe?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight cause Kevin looked really upset when I last seen him and I don't think he's going to want to talk to me again."

"Of course you can Joe" I said and he nodded happy.

Review. Poor Joe and how can Kevin be so mean.


	4. It Actually Gets Better

**Chapter 4 - It Actually Gets Better**

**Joe's P.O.V**

Later on we went to bed and Nick let me have his bed whilst he bunked with Frankie and I lay there for a while after Nick and Frankie had both went to sleep but I couldn't sleep knowing that Kevin was upset because of me.

If only I hadn't been stupid enough to think that we could go from brothers to more than that. It was stupid to think that we could even cope since we had to look after Nick and Frankie. I guess I just wasn't thinking.

I began to toss and turn still not being able to sleep before I heard my phone go off and I jumped out of my bed falling onto the floor and grabbing it before it woke Nick and Frankie which it didn't.

Sighing I saw I had a text from Kevin and opened it.

Joe, it said.

please come and see me just now. I can't sleep and I need to talk to you.

I picked myself up off the floor and opened the door quitely then went into me and Kevin's room to see that he was sitting up on his bed like what I used to do when I couldn't sleep.

"Hey" I said sitting down next to him and he smiled back at me.

"Joe" He said soon enough and I looked up at him "I'm so sorry for leaving you like that, I was just so upset and I wasn't thinking straight but I'm thinking clearly now. Joe I want you to do something for me. Okay? I want you to marry me tomorrow."

I stopped where I was. Was Kevin thinking straight?

"S-Seriously" I said and he nodded.

"Yes, I love you and I want you to be there for me through the whole thing. I thought you didn't love me anymore when you didn't come into the rooom tonight. I love you more than anything Joe" Kevin said then before I could say anything, he kissed me and I wrapped my hand around his neck pulling him closer.

Once we pulled away, I smiled and hugged him.

"Kevin, I don't care what Miss Colbert says I love you and I want to be yours forever too so yes I will marry you tomorrow."

Kevin smiled wrapping his arms around me then I lay down and soon enough we fell alseep in each others arms.

**Nick's P.O.V**

The next day I awoke to see that Joe was gone but the door to our room was still open and Frankie was just waking up.

"Hey Nicky, where's Joey?"

"Don't know Frankie" I said getting up and going outside then I checked Kevin's room which was empty then I went downstairs and it was empty too.

"Do you think they got abducted Nicky" Frankie said from behind me and I jumped shaking my head.

"Don't think so Frankie, Joe and Kevin are too nice to get abducted."

I looked around more but I couldn't find them anywhere so I sat down and made Frankie and myself breakfast as it was currently five past eleven and he was hungry.

"Nicky, I'm scared what if Joe and Kevin left just like mom and dad and now they're not coming back."

"Frankie don't worry, they'll be fine. Sush" I said but Frankie started to cry and I hugged them hoping that Joe and Kevin came back soon or I'd kill them myself.

Soon enough Joe and Kevin walked in the front door and Joe had a ring on his finger a bit like Kevin's.

"Joey" Frankie said running over to him and hugging.

"Hey sorry we left Frankie and Nick too but we had to go get some things sorted out and guess what? Kevin gets to keep his job and he's all mine now" Joe said and I ran to him as well hugging him.

"Oh god Joe, congrats and I knew everything would turn out fine. How did Kevin get his job back?"

"Social services" Kevin said walking into the room and I hugged him too. I couldn't believe my brothers had got married so fast. It was unbelievable. But it was good news.

Review.


	5. Dad's Not Dead

**Chapter 5 - Dad's Not Dead**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Soon enough, monday morning rolled around and I was currently standing at the sink pouring water into the kettle to make some coffee before work and Joe, Nick and Frankie were all seated at the breakfast table.

Once ready, I took the now made cup of coffee to the table and sat down next to Joe who smiled at me, his mouth full of cereal but I wasn't really minding cause I loved him and that's what you do for people you love.

"Kevin" Nick said breaking me out of my trance and I looked at him wondering what he was going to say.

"Yeah Nick?"

"What will Miss Colbert say when you show up to her class and she fired you on Saturday."

"Social services had a word with her and she herself has been fired so I'm now the teacher for real" I said whilst Nick smiled glad that I was getting a good job.

Soon enough we had to leave and once we arrived, I dropped Joe and Nick off then went to find a parking space.

Once I found one, I got out of my car then locked it and turned round to see the ex teacher Miss Colbert standing infront of me.

"You, you're the reason that I lost my job, you're the reason why my husband left me and you're the reason for everything bad that has happened to me ever" she said and I tried to go past her but she grabbed my arm and I stopped.

"Get off me Shannon" I said pulling my arm away but she grasped it again and procedded to squish it but I wasn't taking anything from her.

"Shannon, let go" I yelled shaking her hand off once again but she grabbed my hand once more and turned it round behind my back and this time I screamed as I heard some bones crack slighlty.

"I want you to know how to feels to be hurt by someone" Shannon said pulling my hand forward then the next second I felt something sharp on my hand and I turned to see her slice a part of my skin with scissors and I screamed again wriggling my hand away but she held on and licked at my blood but I had lost my patience so I kicked her leg and she went down letting go of me and I covered my hand with my other hand.

"You're disgusting" I said turning round but instead of being met by the school, I was met by someone much taller than me then the lost thing I knew was the person punching me then I knew no more.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Inside the classroom, I was currently freaked out as Kevin hadn't arrived yet but I guessed that maybe he couldn't find a space, well I did until the prinicpal came in and called me to his office.

Once inside, I saw that Nick was already sitting there so I began to get wooried, what had happened to Kevin.

"Okay" Prinicpal Mantras said looking at us from his seat behind his desk as we sat infront of the desk and I could tell Nick was freaked out too.

"I called you here to tell you that Kevin has not signed in but his car is there and also beside his car there is some blood."

"Blood?" I repeated wondering what could have happened then the door opened behind us and one of the other teachers entered holding a pair of sicssors and I looked away as they had blood on them and I hated that sort of thing.

"I found thesse outside beside a body that was blood free but dead. It was Shannon Colbert" The teacher said and I gasped. She was angry with Kevin so she must have got to him but why was she dead.

"Okay thank you Tom, you may go back to work now" Prinicpal Mantras said and once the door was closed he sighed.

"Boys I'm sorry but until we find the person who probably has your brother, I will have to send you to live with a friend of your brothers, Emma Thompson" He said and I nodded knowing that she was nice and we could trust her.

Once me and Nick arrived at Emma's house, Emma's mom let us in and we saw Frankie sitting on the couch in tears then he saw us and ran to us still in tears.

"Nicky, Joey, I'm so scared what if they can't find Kevin then..." Frankie started to say but I hugged him cutting him off and he cried even more into my shirt.

"Don't worry Frankie, they'll find him" Nick said trying to sound tough but I could tell he was upset by this just as much as me and Frankie.

That minute Emma walked into the house, a bag hanging down her shoulder looking as if she had ran all the way from somewhere.

"I left as soon as I heard, I was at Justin's so I wonder who took you're brother" She said but I didn't know. None of us did.

"It's got to be someone who knew him and is getting him to confess to something or something like that" A voice said and Ruth entered talking on the phone so I guessed she was talking to the police.

"I'm scared Emma, I really am, I love him" I said looking at the ring and Emma looked at it too so I guseed that Ruth had told her about me and Kevin.

"I know you do but he'll be back soon, the police will find him, I promise you" She said rubbing my shoulders and I began to cry there and then scared about what was to come.

**Kevin's P.O.V**

I awoke to find myself in a beat up storage room with a single light swinging from the celing giving the ocissonal burst of light into the room.

I looked up trying to find my bearings just as a door opened and two figures entered talking in low whispers then they stopped next to me and I relaized I was tied to a chair as my arms were sore.

"Paul are you sure about this?" One of the guys said to the other but I looked down at what I thought was the floor not wanting to seem like I was listening in.

"Yes Richard I'm sure he's the right one we need him or else little Joseph won't come running and you know Joe will run for his beloved Kevin. It makes me sick actuallly" The guy called Paul said but I thought he sounded filimar.

"Alright boss but this Joe guy doesn't know where Kevin is and neither does Kevin so..."

"Richard shut it, he will come and try to get Kevin back then we go and get revenage."

I heard the door open again and a third voice was added but this one I knew.

"Ah Paul, Richard you started without me but you got the boy, well done, Catriona will love me for this" The voice said then the lights flew on and I looked up into the three faces.

There was Joe's foster father, Catriona's father and the third was...

"Dad?" I said looking up into the face that I had not seen in over a year.


	6. We Have To Go To The Ringleader

**Chapter 6 - We Have To Go The Ringleader**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

"Dad?" I said again still quite not beliving exactly what was going on.

"Yes Kevin?" Dad said but I wasn't going to answer him in the way he wanted me to.

"Why am I here?"

"Well it's simple enough, Mr Hall wants revenage for you breaking his daughters heart, Mr Winters is here to show you he can be a better father than you could ever be and I'm here because I heard my boys were by themselves and needed help."

"Bull..." I started to say but dad cut me off by slapping me hard and I winced tasting blood from where I had bit my tonuge hard.

"Didn't your mother and I teach you maners Kevin and more importantly didn't we raise you right, what is it I heard you dumped Mr Hall's daughter for Joseph, hah" Dad said beginning to laugh and Mr Hall and Mr Winters joined in before he stopped and they did too.

"I'm going to teach you some manners boy then you will call Joe and Nick and little Frankie too then they will meet here and watch you suffer."

I began to squrim there and then not wanting to do this.

"Stop" Dad yelled grabbing me by the top of my head my hair feeling like it was about to come out and I screamed again but louder this time.

**Nick's P.O.V**

I jerked awake from the dream that I had been having, Kevin had been getting bullied by our apparent dead dad and he wanted us to come and watch Kevin suffer but Mr Hall and Mr Winters were just along to follow their dad and probably get in the spotlight although I was scared about Mr Hall's intentions.

Sitting up from my position on the couch, I saw Joe lying on the floor beside Frankie -holding him tight- with a cover over the both of them and I knew he missed Kevin just as much as I did.

"Joe" I wishpered but he didn't stir.

"Joe" I said a bit louder but there was still no answer from him so I threw a pillow from the couch at him and he rolled up to glare at me.

"What" He said probably rather annoyed that I had woke him up but I needed to tell him this.

"Joe come here, I need to tell you something about Kevin."

Joe got up slowly so he wouldn't wake Frankie then came over and sat next to me putting his feet up.

"What is it?"

"I had a dream and Kevin was in this room with Mr Hall, Mr Winters and our Dad" I said and Joe's mouth began to open and close really fast as if he was trying to think what to say but couldn't think that second cause our dad being alive was really shocking news.

"I know what you're thinking Joe that dad's dead but how else would he know Catriona's dad and your foster dad for during the time when we were separted from him."

"Nicky even I don't know but you said it was just a dream and your mind plays tricks on you in them" Joe said but I shook my head.

"Joe that's not the only thing, the three guys were going to get us to come to where they were and have us watch Kevin struggle as they do something to him."

"Nick" Joe started to say but stopped and shook his head "You know what there not going to hurt him, did you happen to recognise the place that they were in?"

I began to think picturing the scene but all I could see was dad hitting Kevin and Catriona's dad standing next to a door then I recognised the place, it was the basement of Emma's house as I had to go down to get something from there and it's not really a place you could forget although I had for a minute.

"Joe, I remember, it's Emma's house, it's the basement of her house" I said and Joe's face lit up.

"Thank god you have such a good memory Nick, let's go" Joe said but I grabbed at his arm as he went to stand up and he goarned sitting back down.

"No Joe if we just rush over there then they will hurt Kevin and I know you don't want that, I think we have to go to the person who knows how to stop one of them so they will all stop" I said looking at my feet as I said this before looking at Joe hoping he would get it.

"Huh, Nick what do you mean..." Joe started to say but then he he got it "Oh no, I'm not going to back to the person who tried to kill me and made our lives miserable, anyway isn't she in England?" Joe continued and I shook my head, Emma had checked her friends online and she was back and a lot different.

"No she just got back but her dad I think has lost his mind and wants his daughter to be happy so if we manage to get her to stop her dad then we might get something done."

"Fine we'll go and see the wicked witch of the west" Joe said sighing and I gave him a small smile as I knew he really didn't want to do this but we had to for Kevin.

It was time to go and pay Catriona a visit and sort things out if we could but our first task would be the hardest. We would have to find her.

Review Plz.


	7. Working With The ExEnemy

**Chapter 7 - Working With The Ex-Enemy**

**Joe's P.O.V**

Finding Catriona was actually a lot harder than I thought it would be but soon enough we were standing outside the door someone had pointed us to.

Sighing Nick knocked once on the door and it opened to reveal a girl with shoulder length blonde hair.

"Hi were here to see Catriona Hall" Nick said and the girl smiled.

"That's me, wait Joe, Nick what's going on" The girl who we now knew as Catriona but a different Catriona said and Nick explained what had happened.

"Oh my, do you want to come in and I'll help you plan something" Catriona said and we nodded walking into the small house.

Once seated in the living room which was also quite small and very white, Catriona started writing things down.

"Okay first of all, how do we stop these people from hurting Kevin" Catriona said and Nick sighed again knowing he'd have to tell her sooner or later.

"Well it's probably best if you told your dad to back off so that Mr Winters and our dad will too otherwise Kevin will be in serious trouble and none of us want that especially not Joe cause they got married on Saturday and Kevin's the one person he loves in the whole world and he's like a real dad to me" Nick said starting to cry and I hugged him whilst Catriona smiled.

"Hold on and I'll phone him just now" Catriona said before moving away to get her phone and called the number whilst I held Nick as he cried.

"Hi dad it's me, do me and favour and get out of whatever your in, you've got Joe and Nick's brother but he isn't the bad guy. It should be their father who pretended to be dead all this time" Catriona said and I could hear voices on the other then I heard a goarn which sounded like Kevin.

"Dad I'm warning you, get the Jonas's dad off of Kevin and do something right, dad please do it for me, Kevin is with Joe and he is love, look at his finger even, he's married."

I watched as Catriona begged with her dad then finally she smiled and nodded at us.

"Thank you dad, okay yes I think he'd like that" Catriona said before passing us the phone and I put it up to my ear before I heard Kevin's voice.

"Hello?"

"Kevin?" I said back glad he was okay.

"Joe oh thank god you're okay I love you Joe remember that "

"Yeah I know Kevin, Catriona's dad is going to let you go I think as long as he gets the others to do it as well and I'll see you soon, I love you" I said back not caring that Catriona was there.

"Okay see u soon babe, love you bye."

With that the phone was hung up and I gave it back to Catriona.

"Right it's time to go to Emma's and wait" Catriona said before we all left the house going towards Emma's.

**Kevin's P.O.V**

Once off the phone with Joe, Catriona's dad started talking to my dad and Mr Winters before I felt the ropes being slackned and I was let go but I slumped to the floor cause of my feet being tired.

"Robert don't you dare ever think we won't get you back for this, it isn't over" My dad said just as Mr Hall left holding me up and emergeded in Emma's house where Frankie was sitting playing a game with Ruth.

"Frankie" I said and he jumped up hugging me.

"Kevin, I thought you were dead oh thank god, I was so scared cause Joe and Nick weren't here and neither were you so I thought you had all left" Frankie said but I shook my head saying I wasn't going anywhere ever again if I could help it.

Five minutes later, Joe and Nick burst through the door and behind them was who I thought was Catriona but different.

"Joe" I said just as he said my name back and we met in the middle hugging and kissing.

"Hello don't forget about me" Nick said and I hugged him aswell which was hard becuase Joe had a firm grip on me and wasn't letting me go.

"Kevin I can't live knowing your in pain and I'm always going to be with you every step of the way" Joe said pulling away from me and looking me in the eyes.

"Joe I'm not a baby..."

"Sush Kevin yesterday and today made me relaize that if I didn't have you, I'd die, I love you too much to let anything happen to you" Joe said and I sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I thought I was going to lose you when you didn't come in yesterday and today I thought you were going to die but I'm not taking any chances" Joe said before pulling me to him in a kiss.

"Joe, Kevin, are you aboustley mad" I heard Dad say and I pulled away from Joe seeing him standing over by the basement door with his arms folded over his chest as if he were the boss.

"Maybe but I'm aboustley mad in love" Joe said and I saw Dad cringe at this.

"I'm gone for what like a year and I come back to see that my two oldest boys have lost their minds now Joseph are you sure you love Kevin?"

Joe nodded at this and I smiled then he asked me the same question and I nodded as well.

"Okay fine then ruin your lives but I won't let you bring Nick and Frankie down as well" Dad said going to get Frankie who ran to my side and Nick to Joe's.

"Nicholas, Franklin get your butts over here" Dad said but they shook their heads.

"No dad Kevin's been looking after us all this time and I'm not changing it just cause you decided to re-enter the world, I thought you were dead. Heck we all did but Kevin was the one who actually got off his ass and done something about it" Nick said staring our dad straight in the face but it wasn't a happy look that was on his face.

"Fine then, I'll call social services and tell them about this" Dad said but I shook my head.

"They know all about it, they were the ones who found somewhere where Joe and I could be married so no use crying to them."

Dad sighed heavily taking a step towards us and we all moved back one.

"Look guys if you don't want to come with me that's fine but Kevin you have something on your shirt" Dad said and I looked down but upon seeing nothing I looked up to see my dad slash a knife along my chest and I screamed out loud falling to my knees.

"Kevin" I heard Joe yell as I fell onto my stomach the blood seeping through my shirt onto the floor and I could hear Dad's laughter as I tried to get my breathing in order.

"Kevin, Kevin, Kevin, no" Joe said from beside me and I turned to see him kneeling beside me on the floor tears falling down his eyes.

"Joe look after everybody and tell everyone I love them and I love..." I started to say but halfway through I began to get weaker and the last thing I heard was Joe's yells before I passed out.

Cliffhanger. Will Kevin be alright. Review.


	8. Love Is In The Air

**Chapter 8- Love Is In The Air**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once I had became aware of what had happened, I looked at Dad who wasn't there and the front door was open but also Catriona was talking hurriedly into her phone so I knew she was talking to the ambulnace whilst Joe was trying to keep Kevin awake and Frankie was crying into Emma who stood there just as shocked as the rest of us about what had happened.

"They said they'd be as soon as possible" Catriona said hanging up on the phone and running over to Kevin's other side before shouting at me.

"Nick go into the kitchen through that door and get paper towels, we might be able to keep the blood from coming out fast if there's something against it" She shouted and I ran into the kitchen and grabbed about ten paper towels before running back to the living room and Catriona grabbed them then with Joe and me's help we got Kevin onto his back then Catriona dabbed the paper towels onto Kevin who had his eyes closed tightly as he was in a lot of pain.

Soon enough we heard seirns just as Catriona used the fourth paper towel and they finally stopped outside the house.

Two paramedics rushed in with a strecther and lifted Kevin on it with Joe following behind the two as I knew he'd want to be the one who was there for it all as Kevin was important to him.

As the door closed behind them, Emma's mom who had been sitting on the couch but we hadn't noticed her stood up and said she'd drive us to the hospital.

Once we arrived, I went on ahead to see Joe sitting in a chair in the waiting room but he had his hands in his face as if he was crying but didn't want people to know.

"What happened?" I said as soon as I reached him and placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up but he wasn't crying. He was far from it.

"They said that Kevin has to go into surgery but they got him in at the right time so they'll definitley be able to save him but he'll have to stay in to recover" Joe said and my face lit up. Kevin was going to be okay. Kevin was going to live. Kevin would still be with us.

"Yeah what about dad though did anyone else see him after he slashed Kevin?" Joe said but I shook my head. None of us had seen anything after dad's attack on Kevin so all we could really think was that dad had ran after the attack so no-one called the police on him but one thing was for sure he wasn't about to get away with this. He would be thrown away in jail soon enough.

**Joe's P.O.V**

About two to three hours later, I found myself leaning against the head of the chair just waking up whilst Frankie was sleeping on Emma's lap and Nick had his head resting on Ruth's shoulder.

Smiling I put my legs down slowly as they had fallen asleep just like me.

As I went to stand a nurse came out heading towards me and I jumped up knowing that Kevin was now probably fine.

"Hi Mr Jonas, Kevin's now fully awake and stable you can go see him if you want" The nurse said before telling me the room number and then she left.

Smiling even more, I woke everyone else up telling them all the good news and when I got Nick and Ruth up, they both jumped away blushing as if not wanting to be caught together.

"Cool so how many people are allowed in at one time?" Nick said just as the nurse walked past again saying one at a time so Nick told me that I should go first.

Walking into the hallway I began to look for the room that the nurse had told me. Room 23.

Finally I stopped outside it before opening the door slightly to see Kevin lying in the bed but half of his body was covered with the bed sheet whilst the other was not probably to give the wound some air so it could heal.

"Hey" I said walking over to him and he smiled at me sitting up slowly.

"Hey did you find dad at all?" Kevin said but I shook my head telling him what we thought had happened after dad had slashed him.

"We'll find him I'm sure of it" Kevin said grabbing my hand and I smiled at him knowing we would. We had a large group and our dad's other workers, Catriona's dad and Mr Winters might know something about where our dad might go.

"You're just lucky that Catriona was there today, I was so scared and she was shouting commands to Nick to make him move then we had to get you round and we did. She even called the ambulance" I said running a hand down the side of Kevin's face and he smiled before I heard Nick come in.

"Hey bro, alright if I talk to Kevin a for a minute?" Nick said and I nodded heading out and saying I'd be back soon before heading back to the waiting room to see Emma and Catriona talking to Ruth who was trying to keep herself together.

"Hey" I said reaching them and Ruth gave me a half smile.

"Ruth what's up?" I said trying to get through to her but Ruth wasn't budging.

"Fine Ruth, I'll say it, Nick, you know you're brother, well Ruth said she liked him a lot and he dashed off" Emma said and I stood back.

"Well I just saw him go into Kevin's room. He looked pretty scared about something" I said wondering what could have made Nick this way then I got it, he was nervous.

"I think I know the problem" I said just as Nick entered the waiting room saying that Kevin had fallen asleep so he couldn't have any more visitors yet.

Ruth looked up as Nick sat in the seat in front of her taking her hands then he took a deep breath.

"Ruth Talbert, I would like to introduce myself to you Nick Jonas. I'm introducing me here" He said smiling at Ruth who smiled back and I stopped wondering what was going to happen just as Nick leaned forward and so did Ruth then the two kissed and I gasped.

"Ruth" Emma and Catriona yelled smiling once the two pulled away and I claped a hand over Nick's shoulder glad he had finally told her, I knew by the way Nick acted when Ruth was metioned or around how he felt about her and now so did she.

"Nick well done man, how did you work up the courage?" I said and Nick told me that he had talked to Kevin who had said that the best way to talk to someone who they liked but didn't know well was to introduce themselfs.

"Good Nick, Kevin's advice is great isn't it?" I said to Nick who nodded just as there was a loud noise from outside the hospital and me and Nick stood up followed by Emma, Ruth and Catriona who stood beside us then Frankie went behind me and Nick and Emma's mom stood infront of all of us as the door opened and a body was wheeled in. The body of Matt Stewart who I hadn't seen in school for ages.

Nick looked at me and I looked back wondering what had happened.

"What happened?" I heard what looked like Matt's mom yell walking beside the bed which was heading for a room.

"It looks like another attack, slashed by a knife but the man left right away although we think it was Mr Paul Jonas who up until today we thought was dead" The paramedic said before rushing Matt into a room and his mom followed whilst I turned to the others.

Dad had tried to kill someone else. He was different. I thought to myself as Nick fell onto one of the chairs not believing it either I thought.

"Joey why did daddy try to kill that boy" Frankie said pulling on my trouser leg and I looked down to say that I had no idea but it was something to do with hurting people who got in his way but I didn't tell him this bit as it would possibly scare the poor kid.

I just hopped we could put a stop to him before he got too far.

Review.


	9. The Answer Behind The Questions

**Chapter 9 - The Answer Behind The Questions**

**Nick's P.O.V**

After the shock of what had happened to Matt had finally worn off, I stood up as Joe did but he said he was going to talk to Kevin so I sat back down again with Ruth who took my hand saying that it was all going to be okay and I wanted to believe her. I really did. It was just Dad that I knew wouldn't stop until he had done something really bad.

Joe came back after about ten minutes and said that Kevin had told him that they should head home just incase there dad had gotten in there house and was waiting for them there.

I sighed knowing that Kevin's advice should always be followed as he was the oldest and the most responsible so we left and Emma's mom drove us home then Me, Joe and Frankie all got out then Emma's mom left going back to her own house with Emma, Ruth and Catriona.

Outside the house we stopped to look at one another before I finally walked over and opened the door allowing us to enter and we did then once we inside, we heard a female voice.

"Joe, Nick, Frankie, where's Kevin?"

We all turned our heads up right away to see our Mom standing there. Another person who had pretended to be dead all this time.

"Mom?" Joe said right away whilst I was still trying to wrap around it, why wasn't mom with dad or did she not like what dad was doing either.

"Okay Nick, Joe, Frankie it is me but where is Kevin?" Mom said again and this time I answered her.

"He's in the hospital cause dad slashed him."

I saw mom back off a bit when she heard this but then it diseapeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Well boys that's slightly why I'm here, your father has changed ever since that night when social services called Kevin to say that we had died. We didn't, your father smashed the car yes but didn't kill him just changed him. That's why Kevin was attacked and that guy Matt Stewart that used to buly you. Yes I heard you always crying about it to Kevin at nights when he would get back from college" Mom said and I was shocked.

"So dad changed and started to try to kill a whole of people why?" Joe said and I was thinking the same thing but didn't say it.

"Well all I can think is that he wanted to show how different he is but the thing is, he's lost it so much that he doesn't care who he hurts which is why I'm here, I came here to help take your father down even if means me dying in order to do it" She said and I was confused. What did she mean.

"Huh?" Joe said and I shook my head. Joe was always the same. One word when confused.

"Well your dad said if I ever tried to stop him that he would kill me so I have to do what is meant to do. Your dad's next target is one of your friends, Ruth I think her name is" Mom said and I felt my hands tighten. No he wasn't going to get anywhere near my girlfriend.

"Anyway if I tell him to stop, he will that's how he didn't kill Catriona when he was supposed to and how Catriona changed a bit" Mom said and I nodded unserstanding.

Mom looked at the two of us before bringing out her phone and phoning dad.

"Paul stop" Mom said and we heard a scream before our dad answered her back.

"Denise I'm going to kill you."

"Joe, Nick, Frankie, upstairs now" Mom said and we ran upstairs and into Joe and Kevin's room then shut and locked the door behind us just as the front door banged open and we waited.

**Joe's P.O.V**

As we stood up in me and Kevin's room I finally sat down and listened to Dad shouting at her mom and mom shouting back at him before we heard the sound of two things hitting one another before there was two screams, one was mom's and the others' dads before it was silent.

"Do you think it's over?" Nick whispered crawling over to me and I stayed where I was for a while before nodding and we walked downstairs to see Mom and dad's limp bodies and both had each other hands through there hearts then I saw the knifes that had enabled this just as my phone rang.

"Mr Jonas" A doctor said as soon as I answered.

"It's Kevin, he's awake and he has no cuts on him and is asking for you guys" The doctor said and I hung up saying I would be there soon.

"Who was that?" Nick said once I had my phone back in my pocket.

"It was the doctor, apparently Kevin has no cuts on him and is asking for us" I said back before we left and began to walk the short way to the hospital.

Once we reached the hospital, we walked inside and told the receptionist who we were and why we were here then she said same room as before cause she remembered us then we headed for the room.

Inside the room, Kevin was sitting up watching tv and beside him was a fresh cup of I couldn't believe it, tea. Kevin never ever drank tea.

"Kevin" I said walking over to him and he smiled turning off the tv before engluffing me in a hug.

"Oh Joe, what happened? The last thing I remember is waking up and I had a bandage on and I had came out of surgery then I woke up again and it was all gone" Kevin said and I explained everything that had happened and Kevin ohhed and ahheed and oh noed and oh goshed at all the right times before I finished and he said it was good to see us again.

"Kevin, I told Ruth what you told me to" Nick said from behind me and I smiled thinking that Kevin was good with thesse sorts of things before Nick continued "and me and her are now boyfriend and girlfriend."

Kevin smiled and I backed off so Nick could hug him thanking him for everything.

"So when do you get to leave?" I said and Kevin said back as soon as he was ready and I could see he was as he had on a black shirt and his jeans.

Kevin stood that minute and I smiled as he had went through a lot this past while but he would always get back up when knocked down.

At that minute I knew that I really loved Kevin just like I had said at the marriage.

We walked out after Kevin signed out and began to head home then once we reached it, we saw that Emma's mom's car was parked in the driveway and Emma, Ruth, Catriona and Emma's mom were all standing outside waiting for us then when they saw us the came over.

"Hey just wanted to tell that we're really thankfull for how you helped us out but we have to go back home with Catriona cause we've outstayed our visit and we can't stay here much longer" Emma said and I nodded whilst Nick looked ready to cry. He would miss Ruth.

"Okay thanks we'll miss you" Kevin said hugging them all twice before the four of us walked inside then Nick headed up to his room and we could hear crying as he walked.

"Poor Nick" I said later on that night as he hadn't come down for dinner as he said he wasn't hungry.

"I know" Kevin said from beside me as we watched Kevin's favourite show, Lost.

"Right" I said pausing the programme and looking at Kevin.

"We have to stop Ruth from leaving" I said but Kevin looked lost.

How were we going to do it?

Review.


	10. Stop In The Name Of Love

**Chapter 10 - Stop In The Name Of Love**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

The next day, Joe woke me up by throwing water over me and I wondered what was going on then remembered that Ruth was leaving today and we had to find a way to keep her here since she and Nick were in love.

"Okay I got it, I'm going to ask Ruth to come with me on a sort of scravenger hunt before she leaves and Nick's going to tell her how he feels and sing to her then tell her to stay. I told Nick and he said he'd do it so we just have to make sure Ruth does it as well" Joe said and I nodded saying I would look after Frankie today but I just hoped that everything would turn out alright for Catriona, Ruth and Emma were best friends and if one stayed then it wouldn't be good.

An hour later, Joe left with Nick whilst I made Frankie his breakfast and he eat it whilst I watched the news wondering if everything would go good just as something important came up on the news and I turned the volume up, not wanting to miss it.

"And finally if anyone is going to leave the town of New York today, don't as there is a mad man going by the name of Robert Hall threating to throw a girl by the name of Catriona Hall, his daughter off of the bridge if anyone passes by so be careful."

I shot up right away after seeing Robert standing at the bridge with Catriona and he had his hand around her thoart and looked ready to drop her.

"Sugar" I yelled as Frankie was in the house so I couldn't say what I wanted to.

"Frank, come on, we have to go to Emma's house and stop them from leaving."

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once we arrived at our destionation which was outside Emma's house, I saw Emma's mom outside talking to reports and Emma and Ruth were beside her but they looked wooried then once we got closer, I found out why.

Catriona's dad was going to throw her off the bridge if anyone tried to leave town today, anyone at all.

Joe turned to me and I looked back at him, knowing that this wasn't good and also that Ruth couldn't leave if Catriona's dad had Catriona but I didn't want to think too far ahead.

A few minutes later, I saw Kevin's car arrive and Frankie got out before the car sped off again and I wondred where Kevin was going.

One the reports left, we went round the front of the house and Ruth ran to me, hugging me.

"Nick, oh what if Catriona dies, I can't have my friend die" Ruth said trying not to cry but I told her it was alright to cry if she wanted to and she did letting the tears fall onto my shirt whilst Joe talked with Emma who was saying that Catriona's dad had come early in the morning and just took Catriona and said if anyone followed, he'd kill Catriona.

Just that second we saw for this distance, something being thrown over the bridge but couldn''t see what.

"Catriona" Ruth yelled scared that it was her friend that had been thrown over the edge and I hugged her tighter saying it would be alright but I didn't know what was really going on so I was just hoping that something good had happened and we weren't waiting on the worst.

"Guys" Emma's mom said and we went over to her as she had a protable tv in her hand so we could watch the news.

"There talking about it."

"Well we have new news, Robert Hall and a man by the name of Kevin Jonas both went into the bridge just minutes ago and no-one has seen anyone rise up but we just have to wait.  
This is Brandon Gates, news at six."

I saw as soon as the reporter had said Kevin's name that Joe stopped where he was and I could tell he was trying to think normally and not about the negative but the two had fallen far and it wasn't likely that they had been pushed so they might still be okay but I hoped Kevin stayed alive as he was my own brother, my own flesh and blood.

"Hi, breaking news, someone has just emergend from the bridge but we can't see who it is. Wait it's, it's, it's oh it's..."

Cliffhanger.

Review


	11. I Losse My Love

**Chapter 11 - I Losse My Lover**

**Joe's P.O.V**

"Well viewers the truth is here, the surviour is none other than Robert Hall, Kevin is nowhere to be found, I'm so sorry to anyone who knew him, that is all"

I stopped where I was wondering what was going on, the news reporter hadn't just said Kevin was dead, had he. No it couldn't be. No. No. No.

Before I knew what was happening I took off at a run towards where the bridge was and I could feel Nick behind me following me and I knew he wanted to know the truth as well.

Soon enough we both reached the bridge but all I saw was two figures standing at the top of the bridge then I spotted Robert talking to someone who I knew as my old step-dad then the two stood up and began to walk up the bridge and I ran up as fast as I could whilst Nick yelled for me to stop but I wasn't listening, I needed to find out the truth about what was going on.

Once I got to the top where Catriona was, I saw the other figure turn round as well and I smiled.

It was Kevin.

"Kevin" I said throwing my arms around him and hugging him tight whilst he laughed but he seemed dry.

"Why are you so dry?" I said letting go of Kevin who turned to Catriona who said it was ok.

"Robert fell into the water by himself, it was only Catriona's purse that he took with him" Kevin said just as Robert and Mr Winters reached us and I stood infront of Kevin.

"If you want to kill Kevin, you'll have to kill me too" I said whilst Robert laughed.

"There will only be one person killed today."

"Then it'll be you" Catriona said running forward and pushing Mr Winters out of the way so he slipped and went over the edge but grabbed onto the pole to stop from falling.

"Catriona, no" I said but it was no use, Catriona ran forward still pushing her dad onto the ground and starting to punch him but after two seconds Mr Winters got back up from the side of the bridge and I threw all my weight into him making him go back over the edge but this time he grabbed me and Kevin grabbed onto me.

"Let go" I said trying to shake free of Mr Winters grasp but he was holding on very tight.

"And he shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the firey pit" Mr Winters said whilst Kevin's grip on me grew before soon enough I felt him fall off me and I looked to see Robert standing there whilst I was hanging off the side of a bridge.

"He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the firey pit" Robert said just like Mr Winters before starting to push me but I gripped my feet into the ground so hard that I felt Mr Winters start to lossen his grip on me then his grasp slipped from mine and the next second he was plunging into the water and I turned on the spot pulling Robert over the side in a way that he plunged into the water too before I sat down trying to get my head around what had just happened just as Nick appoarched me.

"Joe, you need to see Kevin" He said and I stood slowly not liking the way that Nick had said that just there as his voice wasn't in a smile that was comforting.

As we walked over, I saw Catriona sitting leaning over something but I couldn't make out what it was until she moved and I saw the still, liveless body of my brother, husband and best friend, Kevin lying there.

"No" I yelled pushing Catriona out of the way and lifting Kevin up but there was nothing, no movement at all even Nick wasn't doing anything or saying anything to make things better.

"Nick, he's not, he can't be, Nick, Catriona" I said turning to them but they both looked down and I relazied that they had given up all hope.

"Kevin please, no" I said turning back round hopping to see him move at all but there was still nothing at all.

"Joe come on" Nick said trying to get me to stand up but I wasn't moving.

"Joe come on, he's gone we can't do anything."

"No" I said holding onto Kevin although I knw it was no use, Nick was right, he was gone. My Kevin was gone. The one that I loved was gone.

And he was never coming back.

Review.


	12. Nick's In Trouble & Good Surprises kinda

**Chapter 12 - Nick's In Trouble & Good Surprises, Kind Of**

**Nick's P.O.V**

Once home, Joe went straight up to his room whilst me and Frankie sat in the living room and every so often I could hear Joe scream and throw something across his room.

"What's wrong with Joey?" Frankie said her eyes filling up with tears and I knew that he was scared that Joe might leave as I was too.

"Kevin, Frankie, Kev, Kevin died today" I said trying my best to keep my breathing even but it was hard since Frankie was only 10 whilst all of us were older and understood more what was going on.

"Why, what, how?"

"Robert Hall is the reason why he died, Robert pushed Kevin away from Joe when Joe was hanging off the side of a bridge and he must have hit his head really badly or something to make that happen" I said tears starting to flow down my face and I wiped them away fast when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?" I said answering and was met by Catriona's voice.

"Nick, hi, it's me, erm how do I tell you this but ... alive" She said but I couldn't understand.

"... alive, Nick... can... you... Nick."

Just then the line went dead and I screamed into my hands wondering what on earth was going on.

**Joe's P.O.V**

When I heard Nick scream I stopped crying and sat up wondering what was going on.

Sneaking out into the hall, I could hear Nick talking to Frankie.

"Catriona she was saying that someone was alive but I didn't hear who exactly."

"Maybe it was Kevin?"

"Don't be silly Frankie, Kevin, Kevin's. Kevin's."

It was quiet for a second then I heard Frankie scream.

"NICK"

Instantly I ran downstairs wondering what was going on to see Nick lying on the floor and Frankie was beside him shaking him.

"Frankie what happened?" I said wooried about Nick's safety.

"I don't know we were just talking and the next second he was lying on the floor."

"Okay Frankie call 911 and tell them that we're on our way now" I added and Frankie grabbed the house phone whilst I lifted Nick up and placed him over my shoulder before carying him out to Kevin's other car and placing him in then getting in just as Frankie came out and jumped in the car as well.

"Joe you can't drive" He said but I ignored him, slamming on the accelerator and we whisked backwards before I sped towards the hospital all the while looking around me hoping there was no cops.

As I came to the bridge, I saw that there was an ambulance over turned on the bridge blocking the way so I pulled back then turned and headed the other way not caring that other cars were beeping at me, I just wanted Nick to be safe.

"Joe Nick's getting cold" Frankie yelled from the backseat and I pushed harder on the gas causing the tires to screech and soon enough we stopped infront of the hospital then went inside.

"Hello" I yelled once inside whilst Nick was over my shoulder again and I Frankie was beside.

"What's the problem?" A nurse said running over.

"It's my brother, he was talking and then he just fainted" I said handing Nick over and the woman put him on a strecther.

"Oh must be another case of diabetes" She said before Nick was whisked away and me and Frankie sat down wondering what was going just as Emma, Ruth, Catriona and another person who I regonised but thought it couldn't be emerged from one of the rooms then when I saw the other person, I gasped. It was the person that I thought it was. It was the person that Nick had been talking about with Catriona on the phone as I had been listening in. It was Kevin.

"Kevy" Frankie said waving him over and he walked over, a wooried look on his face.

"What's going on?"

"Nick fainted, the nurse think's it diabetes" I said and Kevin put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me but all I did was start crying as I was scared for Nick and I thought Kevin had been dead.

"How did you?" I started to say but Kevin shushed me hugging me and I wrapped my arms around him not wanitng to let him go incase I lost him again.

"Joe that doesn't matter. What matters is I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh really is that so?" a voice said and we turned round to look into the eyes of Robert Hall.

"You may have killed David, but I won't be as easy."

Review.


	13. It's The Final Countdown

**Chapter 13 - It's The Final Countdown**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

"Dad please just give it a rest already, Kevin may not be with me anymore but I don't care and you know why? Because when I went to England, one of the nights I was out with a group of my friends from the school, I met Shane" Catriona said from beside me and I saw Robert slightly stop where he was before looking at Catriona.

"How long ago?" Robert said and I looked over to see that Catriona was ready to answer back.

"Five months ago dad and he loves me and I love him so please just leave Kevin and his family alone" Catriona said back and Robert stopped, looking at his daughter.

"Do you mean that all this time that I was trying to get Kevin back for what he done to you, you had moved on but yet you didn't tell me before now so I might have backed off."

"But that's the thing dad, you wouldn't have cause just like anything else you never listen to what I have to say about boys cause ever since mom left you, you've not cared about me, me, your only daughter" Catriona shouted tears streaming down her eyes at the truth behind the words that she had just uttered.

"Dad please" She continued and I knew that she had finished just as Robert walked over to us and I stood infront of Joe just incase he done anything.

"Kevin step away from Joe, I want to say something to all of you, I'm sorry. I really am" Robert said to us before turning to his daughter and her friends.

"Catriona, Emma, Ruth, I'm sorry too. Infact to make it up to all of you, I'll take you out for dinner tonight just to show how sorry I truly am including Nick as well."

Just then Nick walked out with needles in his hand and a case in his pocket.

"Nicholas" Nick looked up at being adressed by his full name.

"Yeah" He said back slightly scared but I gave him a face that said don't be scared.

"I was just saying to your brothers that I am sorry for all the pain and suffering that I have put you through so I am taking all of you out to dinner" Robert said and Nick nodded saying ok before he came over to us and Joe hugged him glad he was back but I was waiting for Robert to continue.

"So we'll meet tonight at seven and..." But before Robert could say anything else his face went pale and he fell forward hitting the floor with a thud.

I heard Catriona's scream from beside me but only in the back of my mind as I was too busy staring at the person infront of me.

The person who I'd always thought was the good guy. The guy who helped not killed.

The person who was the last person I would suspect in a murder scene.

Mr Jaimeson.

"NOOO, you killed my father, how could you?" Catriona yelled at Mr Jaimeson and everything came flooding back to me in one large gulp.

Mr Jaimeson had just stabbed Catriona's dad. Catriona's dad who had been apolgizing for what he had done and was now dead because of Mr Jaimeson's foolish timming.

"He was going to kill you" Mr Jaimeson said his eyes alret as if trying to watch out to see if there was anyone else that was going to try to come after him but there wasn't so he could have given up.

"No he wasn't, he was telling Joe here and Kevin and all of us that he was sorry" Catriona yelled still trying to come to grips with this whole thing probably.

"And you believed him?" Mr Jaimseon said and it was then I saw the weapon that he had placed in his hand. A knife in exactly the same shape that my dad had used on me not very long ago before he had died.

"My dad would never lie like that, he meant it when he said that he was sorry" Catriona said this time her voice a bit calmer but still upset about the whole thing.

Mr Jaimseon nodded but I knew he didn't mean it just as a nurse came out of one of the rooms and saw Robert lying on the floor.

"What happened?" The nurse said and we all pointed in Mr Jaimeson but the only problem was that he wasn't there. He was gone.

Review.


	14. The Prinicpal's A Murderer

**Chapter 14 - The Principal's A Murder**

**Joe's P.O.V**

The nurse took Robert away and I went over to Catriona who right away collapsed in my arms and began to sob more whilst I hugged her as her dad had just been murdered right infront of her.

"Shush" I said trying to calm her down even though I knew this was a shock on her, she had told her dad about her new boyfriend Shane and now her dad had been killed but the thing I couldn't work out was why had a nice person like Mr Jamieson our prinicpal killed him.

"Nick, I'm scared, I always thought that Mr Jamieson was a nice guy" I said later on that day to Nick as we sat watching the news to see if anyone had found him whilst Kevin and Frankie were over at Emma's house telling Emma's mom the news.

"I know me too but there is something else, I never thanked you for saving me" Nick said before hugging me and I hugged back just glad that my brother was okay.

When Nick let go of me, I saw a bit about Mr Jamieson come on, saying that they had seen him just outside of town escaping but the police couldn't catch up with him in time.

"I just hope he leaves" I said as the door opened and Kevin and Frankie walked in.

"Catriona's still in shock but she phoned Shane and he's coming as soon as he can though he said he might not be there till the end of the week so Catriona's going to stay at Emma's until he gets there" Kevin said sitting next to me once he shut the door and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Good, Cat needs a friend especially at this time" Nick said before saying he would take Frankie to bed which left me and Kevin.

"So is Catriona really alright?" I said wooried as I knew how I felt when I lost my parents but this was harder as Catriona didn't have anyone else apart from her friends.

"Too be honest, not really when I left she had locked herself in the bathroom and wasn't coming out so I hope Emma or Ruth or someone lets her out it's a lot to take in all in one night."

"I know but I just can't work out why Mr Jamieson of all people had to kill him, I mean he was me and Nick's prinicpal and he never attacked any of us at all" I said making Kevin look me right in the eyes.

"Well maybe he done it cause he saw the things about Robert on the tv and just wanted to make sure that we were all safe" Kevin said back just as Nick came back downstairs.

"Or maybe it was because Eric made him do it" Nick said making the two of us turn to face him.

"Huh?" I said trying to make sense of what Nick was saying. That couldn't be. Not vey long ago, Eric had helped us get Catriona so how could he go against us like this.

"Well Eric did want to get back at Catriona for what she did but when he found out that Catriona had a new boyfriend and her dad was being nice, well he thought he spice things up a bit" Nick said but I guess he could see that the both of us were still confused as he continued.

"When Catriona was being evil, Eric got back at her and now Eric is being evil to try to get Catriona to try to get back at him and that was just the start of the things he's going to do."

"How do you know?" Kevin said from beside me and Nick pulled out a piece of paper.

"Eric told me when he texted me and I wrote it all down" Nick said handing us the paper and we looked at it to see it read...

**ERIC'S PLAN**

1. Kill Robert.  
2. Kidnap either Emily or Ruth.  
3. Tell Catriona that she has to dump her boyfriend in order to get her friend back.  
4. Let either Emily or Ruth go, depending on which one he kidnaps.  
5. Get Catriona back.

"That idiot is not going to get away with this" I said standing up right away just as we heard a scream from upstairs.

"Frankie" Nick yelled heading for the stairs and me and Kevin followed hoping that he was alright.

Review.


	15. Frank The Tank's In Trouble

**Chapter 15 - Frank The Tank's In Trouble**

**Catriona's P.O.V**

I still couldn't believe what had happened only a matter of minutes more or else ago, Joe and Nick's prinicpal, Mr Jamieson had killed not only my dad but the hope for me and my dad to start a fresh and for him to meet Shane.

"Catriona" Ruth yelled through the bathroom door that I was in rapping on it for the tenth time since I'd came in.

"What?" I yelled back not hiding the fact that I was crying.

"Something happened at the JONAS's place, Frankie's gone" Ruth said and I quickly unlocked the door wiping my eyes. Even though I used to date Kevin but was happy for him now, I still cared about the family.

"When did you hear that?" I said once I was outside the room.

"Nick, he just phoned me and said that he put Frankie to bed then they heard screaming and went up to find that his bed was empty and he was gone."

Right away, I began to run downstairs whilst Ruth followed to see Emma sitting on the couch but looked up when she saw us.

"What happened?" Emma said upon seeing my face for she knew when something was wrong as my face was set in a certain way or so the two said whenever I was upset or wooried about something.

"Frankie's gone as in Frankie Jonas" I said making Emma jump up and the three of us headed outside before getting into the car that I had just got yesterday for my seventeenth birthday, a present from my old dance school who knew I'd need it in a place like this.

Once we were in the car, I began to drive towards the Jonas's house just hoping that nothing happened on our way.

**Joe's P.O.V**

Currently, me, Kevin and Nick were all sitting round the table just waiting for Catriona and her friends to arrive but we were also wooried about Frankie for he was still a kid and he hated being alone. It scared him.

"Oh god, Joe what if we can't find him and oh you know how he feels about being alone" Nick struttered out and I told him to shut up as we didn't know that he was really gone.

"Joe come on you saw his bed, it was empty you know you're acting a lot like dad" Nick snapped back and I shot right up causing Kevin's eyebrows to dart up as if on high alert.

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?" I said just as Kevin grabbed my hand telling me to let it go but I wasn't finished "Eh Nicholas?"

"I mean that you are acting like you don't care what happens to Frankie. Sometimes, I think Frankie is just taken for graditude by you Joe" Nick said standing his ground even when I took a step towards him.

I was about to say something back when I heard a car pull up outside the house and Emma, Catriona and Ruth walked in so I sat down on Kevin's lap letting Nick know by my facial expression that this wasn't over.

"Well, Emma called people on the way over and it seems that this isn't the first dissaperance apparently a guy called Matt Stewart dissapeared last night and now it's Frankie" Catriona said walking from side to side and I began to get dizzy at watching her.

"Does anyone know who's being doing this?" Kevin said sitting forward and I slid off him as Ruth shook her head sitting on the small seat that was beside the couch and large chair.

"No sorry but they said that they have an idea that it was pherhaps Mr Jamieson because of Catriona's dad" Emma said just as Nick remembered something and grabbed the paper about Eric.

"Catriona, you remember Eric?" Catriona nodded.

"Well he got Mr Jamieson to kill your dad cause he wants you to get back with him" Nick said and Catriona looked over the sheet twice before shaking her head.

"But that can't be possible, Eric died in a car crash six months ago."

Cliffhanger, Review.


	16. Will Anyone Stop Lying Ever

**Chapter 16 - Will Anyone Stop Lying Ever**

**Nick's P.O.V**

"Huh but that's not possible, he texted me Catriona, he texted me and told me all these things, how did you find out that Eric had died?" I said beginning to pace from side to side not beliving that Eric could really be dead, it just wasn't possible.

"Well his mom phoned me and said to me that day that she had sent Eric out to get something for her and he never came back then his friend saw his car and he wasn't in the car so she guessed that he was out at his pals after getting what she needed and he was found outside his step dad's house the next morning dead."

Everyone listened carefully as Catriona told her story then once done I looked out the window.

"Well I don't think he really did die that day, it just seems really weird especially when and how it happened especially with your dad dying, it just doesn't add up" I said whilst Joe nodded moving from on the couch to back onto Kevin's lap leaning back and allowing Kevin to hug him.

"Look at it this way Catriona" Kevin said kissing Joe's cheek so he would move again and Joe did so but not without a large goarn before hand.

"Eric goes out to get his mom something and when he's found the next day there was nothing in his car that showed that he had been to the shops, how do you know that his mom was telling you the total and utter truth."

"Cause she would never lie and anyway, Eric's not the kind of person to hide something like that from anyone including me" Catriona said back but even I still wasn't conviced.

"So how come it's only now you decided to tell us about Eric's mom cause we met his dad but I never knew he had a mom as well" I said sitting forward and Catriona stared right back at me as if to say try it but it won't work.

"Catriona didn't Eric say to us when you were dating him that his mom died when he was a kid" Ruth said making Catriona nod.

"Yeah but what has that got to do with anything?" She said back whilst all Ruth did was give her look as if to say, just think about it.

"Well if he said this and his apparent mom calls you and says that Eric died when she was supposed to have died then how do you really know that Eric died" Ruth said whilst Emma sat beside her just nodding.

"Ruth then that means, oh no" Catriona said before she began to explain to everyone else what was going on.

* * *

**Frankie's P.O.V**

I awoke to bright lights shinning in the window of this unfamiliar place and I could also tell that I was bound to a chair due to the ropes burning against my skin every time I moved too much.

Relaxing a bit I tried to shout on Nick or somebody or just anybody but found that my mouth was also gagged but this was with a digusting tasting cloth.

"So it is true, you have the youngest Jonas here in the house" I heard a male voice say from outside wherever I was just as the door was opened and light flooded into the room then as quickly as it appeared it was gone again as the man came over to me grabbed my face forcing me to look up at him.

"Well Frankie Jonas, it's lovely to meet you my name is Eric Grahams and I'm going to get rid of you if your brothers don't agree to what it is that I want."

I began to squirm and scream into my gag but the Eric guy just ignored me but after a while, he smacked his hand across my cheeck shutting me up and making me wish I was back home with Nick and Joe and Kevin.

"So let's see what do we think we should have your brothers do first eh, kill their friend Catriona or call her boyfriend Shane, what do you think?" Eric said and with that he took the gag out of my mouth.

"You can't do that, their all my friends and Catriona's dad just died."

"Yes but I am the reason behind why that happened and how it was acted out so I want you to be nice to me or else we'll have some differences so tell me what will I make them do first?"

I looked down before looking back up at the piece of paper infront of me wondering how I could stall Eric to stop him from starting anything.

"Well Eric" I started to say but was stopped by a voice.

"That's enough Eric, let me talk to him."

I regonised the voice anywhere. It was Kevin but what was he doing here and what was he going to do?

Review Plz.


	17. Life As We Know It & An Unhappy Ending

**Chapter 17- Life As We Know It & An Unhappy Ending**

**Frankie's P.O.V**

"I said it already Eric, let me speak to the kid and then everything will be fine" Kevin said once more and I listened before he was allowed inside to see me and I smiled happy to see him, well I would have smiled if i hadn't been so unhappy.

"Kevin, why are you here?" I said wondering why he really was here, I just hoped that he wasn't working with that nasty Eric person.

"I'm here to help you Frank, me and the gang came up with a plan to help so you will just have to trust us here."

I knew that I would have to trust Kevin it was just Eric that I didn't like.

"Kevin please tell me that everything is going to be alright?" I asked wondering how my oldest brother would react.

"I don't know for certain Frankie. I'm not certain of anything at this moment."

That was that then, life as we know it was over. Or was it.

**Nick's P.O.V**

After Kevin had left after we had all decided on what was to happen, I looked over to see that Joe looked the most worried but he would be since Kevin was going off to fight a big enemy by himself and after that was done, we would have to go in and get Frankie our-self's.

"Joe don't worry, it's all going to be alright" I said placing over my brother's shoulder.

I didn't know for certain if that would be true but I would just have to wait and see what happened.

A few hours later we got a call from Kevin saying that Eric had escaped but Frankie was unharmed and the two of them were driving home right now.

I smiled into the phone as Kevin spoke knowing that it was all over, Eric would never come after us again.

It was over.

"Nick somethings going on, put Joe on the phone please, I love you" Kevin's voice cried out and I obyed shoving my mobile towards Joe who caught it wondering what was going on.

"Kevin?" He asked into the phone and I heard Kevin's voice but couldn't make out what it was he was saying.

"Kevin please, no. KEVINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

I knew in that second that Kevin was dead.

I don't know how or when or why, I just knew that it was the end.

He was gone, he was never coming back.

"Joe, Joe honey" Catriona tried to call out to Joe who sat in the same position for ages not moving not saying a word then it hit me too.

If Kevin was dead then that meant that Frankie was too.

Two of my brothers had died today because of someone evil in our lifes.

What else could go wrong.

Finally Joe shifted a bit alerting everyone he had sat as still as a statue all that time my phone still glued to his ear as if thinking that Kevin's voice would come back to him but I knew differently and I guess that the reality was starting to hit Joe really badly.

He had lost not only his brothers but his best friends and his lover all in the same day. That was pretty hard for one person to take in especially with everything that had happened to us ever since the day we got that call that very fate-full day to tell us that our parent's had died in a car accident leading to this very point in time.

**5 Months Later**

Most people say that when you lose a brother, it's the hardest thing to do but when you lose a love it's so hard you can hardly sleep or eat everything is just too much to think about it brings back memories.

However this did not go the same way for my brother Joe who's grave I stand beside today with my wife Ruth Parkes by my side.

You see two weeks after Kevin and Frankie's funeral Joe went out one night and wasn't seen for a whole three days before the police called me to say that they had found a body in a bush and asked me come down to look at it.

When I had arrived, I saw that it was indeed Joe he had been stabbed right at his heart and his skin was so pale white, it looked like had been snowed on.

Still to this day no-one knows exactly what happened that day, not even me but there is one thing I know and will always remember.

I have and always will love my brothers who fought and died for each other even me.

The End.


End file.
